Carcer City
Carcer City é o cidade onde se passa Manhunt, um jogo da Rockstar Games, que tem como protagonista o assassino em massa James Earl Cash. Carcer City é uma cidade decadente e dominada pelo crime. Localizada nas proximidades de Liberty City, ela é descrita como tendo uma força policial corrupta e disfuncional e grandes trechos de bairros negligenciados e abandonados que se tornaram invadidos por gangues violentas. Carcer City parece ter sido inspirada em Camden, Nova Jersey; Flint e Detroit , Michigan; East St Louis, Illinois ; e Gary, Indiana. Está implícito que Carcer City foi um grande centro industrial no passado, antes de se tornar incapacitada por crime e depressão. Na franquia GTA, são feitas inúmeras referências a Carcer City. Modelos de carros de GTA são vistos nos jogos da franquia Manhunt, confirmando que Carcer City existe dentro do universo de GTA, com os eventos de Manhunt provávelmente sendo parte do Universo 3D e Universo HD. Um segmento de notícias de Grand Theft Auto III descreve Carcer City como sendo "próxima" Liberty City. Geografia Carcer City está localizada a vários quilômetros de distância de Liberty City, possivelmente no mesmo estado de Liberty City ou no Estado de Alderney. Na cidade há um rio poluído que pega fogo do nada, uma referência ao rio Cuyahoga. O terreno é predominantemente plano, além de colinas circundantes que abrigam os bairros mais ricos. Não se sabe muito mais sobre o ambiente em Carcer City. Além disso, não é especificada em que parte da costa leste Carcer City é localizada, mas pode ser na parte norte do Liberty State devido à existência de túneis em Shoreside Vale (no GTA III) que leva a algum lugar na parte norte do estado. Etimologia A palavra "Carcer" vem do latim "carcere", que significa "prisão"; e "estado carcerário", um estado modelado em uma prisão. "Carcer" era também o nome de uma prisão em Roma, no antigo império romano. Residentes *James Earl Cash - O protagonista de Manhunt, ele é um prisioneiro do corredor da morte que lhe foi dado uma segunda chance na vida para estrelar um filme snuff que se passa na cidade. Ele é um ex-morador de San Andreas, e foi preso por um crime desconhecido, enquanto em Carcer City, foi mantido na Penitenciária Darkwoods sob o pretexto de estar no corredor da morte. Na realidade, ele foi escolhido a dedo por um poderoso produtor de filme snuff que lhe permitiu viver se participar como protagonista de seu filme. *Lionel Starkweather ' '- Um diretor snuff poderoso e rico e rejeitado por Vinewood com muitos financiadores ocultos. Ele lucrou com o declínio de Carcer City por comprar completamente sua força policial e governo, que por sua vez lhe permitiu transformar a cidade em um playground para seus filmes e projetos sádicos. A maioria das gangues de Carcer City parecem estar em sua folha de pagamento. *Gary Schaffer - O chefe corrupto do Departamento de Polícia de Carcer City, que foi subornado por Starkweather a deixá-lo usar vários locais da cidade como cenário de seus filmes snuff. Ele foi mencionado pela primeira vez no GTA III em uma reportágem na Lips 106 como sendo inocentado das acusações de corrupção. Localidades Localidades notáveis em Carcer City: *'Wapona Hills: '''Um bairro residencial rico localizado nos arredores da cidade, é onde se localiza a Mansão de Starkweather. *'Carcer Zoo: Um grande zoológico abandonado que tinha muitos animais exóticos em seu passado. Tornou-se o território dos caçadores assassinos, os Wardogs. *'Darkwoods Penitentiary: '''Um complexo de prisão em massa que tem um asilo para os presos considerados muito insanos para a população em geral. A Penitenciária tornou-se abandonada e invadida por seus ex-prisioneiros e pacientes do asilo. *'Carcer Church: 'Uma igreja gótica deserta localizada no bairro de East Los Albos. Ela é conectada a um cemitério e abriga a base de operações para a quadrilha satânica, os The Innocentz. *'Carcer City Mall: Um shopping de vários andares que parece ter sido abandonado em construção. Ele é considerado como território do Innocentz *'Denton's City Junkyard:' Um enorme ferro-velho localizado no distrito industrial da cidade, foi tomado por uma gangue perigosa desconhecida. Possui um guindaste magnético e um triturador/compactador juntamente com muitos armazéns e pilhas de sucata. *'Carcer Point Station:' Um grande metrô e estação ferroviária. Há muitos carros de frete vistos aqui e uma estação de trem. É aqui onde a SWAT procura por Cash durante os eventos de Manhunt. Distritos *Wapona Hills *East Los Albos *Old Town *Central *Carcer Mark *Rocksnorth Bay *Stockyard *Jefferson *Leamingford *Links Referências a Carcer City em GTA Grand Theft Auto III *Em um noticiário na Lips 106 (após a música "Bump to the Music" por Fatamarse) Andee relata que "o chefe da polícia Carcer City, Gary Schaffer foi inocentado de acusações de corrupção em uma decisão controversa pelos tribunais". Isto sugere que o chefe de polícia CCPD tem sido corrupto por dois ou mais anos antes dos eventos do Manhunt, presumivelmente aceitando dinheiro de Starkweather. O mesmo noticiário menciona Carcer City como sendo do lado de Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Algumas caixas de correio contêm cartas com destino a Carcer City. *Uma loja de colchão tem um cartaz que diz: "Joe's Beds: Os Melhores Colchões em Carcer" em Little Havana. A mesma loja pode ser encontrada na primeira missão de Manhunt. *Há uma farmacia em Vice City chamada Ryton Aide. A mesma loja também pode ser vista em Manhunt durante a primeira missão do jogo e na introdução. No entanto, não pode ser acessada. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Nas Ammu-Nations do jogo, a munição usada por Cash em Manhunt podem ser vista para venda. *Um anúncio de rádio para Carcer City faz referências a siderúrgicas sendo fechadas e "jantar com o brilho do rio flamejante". Muitas siderúrgicas do Centro-Oeste fecharam durante o início dos anos 90, incluindo aquelas em Pittsburgh, PA, Philadelphia, PA, Cleveland, Ohio, e Detroit, MI. O "Rio Flamejante" é uma clara referência ao período na década de 1970, onde o rio Cuyahoga, em Cleveland, Ohio era tão poluído que pegou fogo. *Há barris explosivos azuis com "Carcer Gas!" escritos neles. Eles podem ser explodidos tanto no GTA San Andreas, como no Manhunt. *Uma mulher liga para o show "Wild Traveler" em WCTR, mencionando que ela é de Carcer City. *Quando CJ esbarra em alguns pedestres, eles podem dizer: "Ei! Isso não é Carcer City, ok?" *Nas margens do Palomino Creek, ao norte de Los Santos, há vários de objetos grandes de madeira e em forma de carretel com as palavras (em baixa resolução) escritas: "Jartnuk Cable Company" e "Carcer". *Na Loja do Zero, há action figures do James Earl Cash e do Piggsy, personagens de Manhunt. *Depois de testemunhar CJ matar alguém, alguns pedestres podem dizer: "Eu estou indo para Carcer City". *Na primeira cena no aeroporto, o painel de voos mostra um vôo de entrada de Carcer City, embora seja muito difícil de ver. Detalhe que o vôo para Carcer City naquele momento é o "Vôo MH", sendo MH uma referência a Manhunt. *Existem vários veículos que são de Carcer City. Até o registo visto nas placas, às vezes pode aparecer Carcer em vez de Los Santos, San Fierro ou Las Venturas. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Um homem chamado Ken liga para "The Electron Zone" na LCFR e afirma que ele está "ligando de Carcer City." Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Vários pedestres afirmam ter ocupações anteriores em Carcer City; Alguns dizem: "Eu era um encanador em Carcer City!", e outros dizem "Eu era um caixa de banco em Carcer antes de me aposentar." Grand Theft Auto IV *Quando Niko procura na base de dados da polícia, alguns dos personagens listados nasceram em Carcer City. *Os pedestres podem dizer "Você dirige como se estivesse em Carcer City" se Niko quase atropelá-los. *Alguns pedestres podem falar "Eu estou me mudando para Carcer City". *Alguns pedestres pode ser vistos vestindo roupas dos Carcer City Unicorns, um time de futebol americano da cidade. *O usuário DarkSoulLock do Blogsnobs.org afirma viver em Carcer City. *Ao caminhar em Little Italy, um mafioso italiano está falando em seu telefone celular e ele menciona que seu primo havia recentemente vindo de Carcer City. *Se estiver caminhando por Middle Park e arredores, você pode ouvir um dos pedestres dizer "Oh merda, isso é Liberty, e não Carcer!" quando você está atirando em pessoas. Grand Theft Auto V *Durante O Golpe de Paleto Bay, Trevor Philips decide que todos devem partilhar a história do seu primeiro assalto. Michael De Santa afirma que ele levou uma pequena franquia no valor de $10.000 em 1988, nos arredores de Carcer City. *Anúncios de "Carcer Storage" podem ser encontrados por todo o Deserto Grand Senora. *Há uma estrada chamada Carcer Way, que passa por Burton. Miscelânea *Existem alguns veículos de GTA que podem ser vistos em Carcer City em Manhunt. Um Stallion destruido faz uma aparição, o Virgo aparece como um quadro na mansão de Starkweather (O quadro é uma screenshot do GTA Vice City). As grandes vans policiais localizadas em todo Manhunt, onde o protagonista pode forçar a abertura das portas traseiras para encontrar suprimentos, se assemelham as vans Boxville dos jogos do Universo 3D. O Idaho pode ser encontrado em todo o ferro-velho em Manhunt. Uma versão do carro da polícia de GTA Vice City pode ser encontrado. en:Carcer City es:Carcer City Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Manhunt